Gamer's Heaven
by Kratoe
Summary: In 2014, 13 year old gamer, Miani Kurozuki, was murdered. She has woken up in this virtual reality game called 'Sword Art Online'. She befriends a few players in the first few hours of the game, who guide her throughout the game. But will she be ready once the game is completed, and she has to move on?


_ She didn't really feel as the knife went through her chest. She fell back and saw her red hair brush across her face. Blood flew from her mouth, as she heard the main villain speak. "You know, your mother was stupid to think she could run away from us. It really was a shame that we weren't threatening enough, you really looked like you had some potential." He walked away from her dying body, as her 17 year old sister walked into the back door. She heard the footsteps clearly rushing, but she didn't risk turning her head to find who was there. She felt herself being held and consoled, tears landing on her already stained shirt. That was the last she saw from living eyes._

_ Her casket stood open, with a beautiful blue dress cascading down the corpse. No crying was heard, only muffled whimpers. Her sister put a note into the casket, with only a "Dear Miani," appearing on the front. The ghost read it. "Dear Miani, I need to tell you something. I hope you will understand why I haven't told anybody else yet. I'm pregnant. I know, you didn't even know I was dating him. But I was. I think I'll tell mum and dad in a month or so, maybe even a few weeks. It sucks that you won't see your own niece or nephew, but your tale will live on. I know this is extremely morbid, but I don't think I'll survive to give birth. Whoever killed you is still out there-" The rest of the ink was wet with tears, and smudged. She looked over, and saw her sister hugging a tall, blonde boy that she had never seen before. 'Must be him.' She thought. A smile spread across her spirit, as she saw a blinding sunlight. 'Must be him.'_

* * *

I woke up in a field outside of a town. I had a blue shirt on along with a black vest over, and my name appeared next to what appeared to be a health bar. A boar was being slain in front of my eyes. A little girl came running towards me, along a few of her friends. "Wait- why didn't you spawn in the town of beginnings?" She said. I wasn't familiar with anything here. "Am I in heaven?" I asked, looking at the beautiful world ahead. One of her friends spoke up. "Seems like it, but it isn't. I mean, we are in a game after all. I wish I could stay here forever, but I gotta get to dinner in time!" _So there's a world outside of this? A game? My god, must be a virtual reality!_ "What are you guys doing out here alone?" I asked, thinking that there must be some sort of guardian with them. "My big brother said we could go out leveling! He's back at the town of beginnings." One of her other friends said. _So they did have some sort of guardian._ I don't know why I felt sort of protective of these children, but the little girl seemed oddly familiar.

I went out leveling and killing boars, pretending to know what I was doing. At least I didn't have to memorize controls, I was controlling myself. After about 5 minutes of killing boars, I saw a level up screen in front of my face. _There must be some sort of menu._ I swiped my hand to the side, and I was correct. I found my stats, and they were extremely low. Well, I am only level 2. I kept going until I found I spent a whole hour leveling. I needed a rest. I walked to the town of beginnings that they spoke of. It was just like a real town, with thousands of people roaming around. A lot more girls were playing this than I'd expect. Probably all creeps pretending to be girls. I opened up my menu to find that the log-out button was gone. _That is to be expected, I have no body outside._ I saw the casket again. _Well, none living. _I then started to get hungry, and decided to find the nearest food vendor. "Excuse me, sir, can you tell me where the nearest food vendor is?" I asked. He turned around, and I saw a familiar face. His pupils dilated as his mouth fell in shock. "It's... um..." He was panicking, but he managed to give reliable information. He pointed over to a restaurant with many people crowded around it. "Thank you." I politely said, and walked toward it. I stopped next to his ear. "_Don't you dare touch my fucking sister, okay? Hope you're happy with your cult."_ I whispered, and glared at him, as he turned pale. Murderer.

My menu opened up as I swiped my hand across, and found my stats thing again. It only had a few skills that I could upgrade with my level points. _Dexterity, Agility, Strength, Defense... No magic? Huh. Bold decision. _I used most points on strength, and evenly distributed the rest. I opened the door of the restaurant and walked up to the counter. I asked for a few items that seemed interesting, and purchased them. A menu popped up above me, asking me to accept the transaction of 50 col. I think that's the currency here. I pushed the yes button in the menu, and a few buns appeared. I sat down at a table alone to eat, but a man sat down next to me. "Aren't you a bit young to be a solo player? I saw you leveling out there." He said. "I used to play a bunch of MMOs. Not like any of these, but just computer games. I like the classics." I replied, and he looked surprised. "I didn't think little girls like you could be gamers." He said back. "My dad started me off early. So what? And just to let you know, I'm not that little." He just stared for a moment and laughed. "Might as well call me little, too. Look at us! Arguing over this dumb thing!" I laughed a bit, too.

"Hey, what's your name? Mine's Hidoki." He said. I noticed he held out his hand for me to shake. I barely even noticed the entire time we talked that he had dark hair with blue eyes. I am not one to notice details. But in the time it took to shake his hand, I was done thinking about that. "My name is Miani. But, uh, just wondering... How old are you?" I said. "Oh, I'm 20 years old." He answered. Makes sense. "I would ask you, but I doubt you'd want to give that information." I nodded. "Hey, do you want to form a party? I don't really have that many people that I know in this game, and just in case you'd need any help." He made his proposition, and I thought for a bit. "Yeah, sure. I don't have any friends here either. I feel like if I don't have help, I'll just go straight in and get myself killed." I said, and he smiled. "Great! So do you want to do more leveling?" He exclaimed in excitement. But not long after, I heard a bell, and I appeared in the center of the town along with all of the other players.

A message flashed in the sky, as a creature formed in the air. "As you all might have seen, the log out button is missing from your in-game menus. This is not a defect of the game. I repeat, this is not a defect. It is a feature of Sword Art Online." I heard mumbling in the players and I thought for a bit. Panicking, feeling bad for the other players._ They have lives, all of them do! Outside of this game, they are people, with jobs, and family, but he simply doesn't care, whoever this game master is. If he wanted control of his own world, isn't having a normal virtual reality enough? Oh gosh, Hidoki, and the girl, and the kids! They have to suffer this also. _I felt uneasy and wobbly, but an unknown force kept me alert and awake. As I was thinking, the game master finished the speech. "I have given you all a special little present in your inventory. Open it up and have a look." He said. I opened my inventory, and found a new item titled 'Mirror'. I opened it, and a light appeared around me, as of everyone else. I looked into it again, and saw I had completely changed. My face looked more aged, my hair lengthened, my eyes got smaller in proportion, and I had larger breasts. I looked over to where Hidoki stood, and he looked different also. He had red hair like mine, but green eyes instead of brown. He wore glasses and he honestly looked better. _But why did I change? Is it because I'm in the future? _

The game master disappeared completely, and everyone was in chaos. I found Hidoki again. "Miani? Why did you say you were younger than this?" He asked as I found him. "Nostalgia, I guess. Why did you say you were less attractive than this?" I said. I covered my mouth. _I think I do like him. Oh gosh, what did I just say? Let's just hope this doesn't change anything. _He blushed and said nothing. But my face was almost a stop light. "Well, I guess we're stuck here then. Why aren't you upset?" Hidoki said. "I don't really have much in the real world. I don't even know where my family is, I can't even get in to one college, and I don't have much money. Why aren't you?" I answered, and pounding him with more questions. "It's like you're my clone." He said. "Hey, do you want to go leveling after this?" Hidoki offered. "I mean I barely heard what he said, but I know what he meant. When we do, let's be careful." I replied again. He nodded and smiled at me. His menu opened up, as he sent me a party request and a friend request. I accepted both.


End file.
